


Recovery

by Anonymous



Category: Mei-chan no Shitsuji, Mei-chan no Shitsuji (TV)
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Series Spoilers, a dash of romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-09
Updated: 2014-11-09
Packaged: 2018-02-23 04:47:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2534714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set directly after the duel with Shinobu and Mei's reconciliation with Shiori. After a worn Rihito collapses from his injuries, a distraught Mei is left to collect her own feelings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Recovery

**Author's Note:**

> I saw this drama back in 2009, but didn't really care for it. Saw it again a few weeks ago and found it really cute, a bit quirky, but cute. One thing made me curious though- that last duel with Shinobu was way more violent and intense than I expected. 
> 
> Because Rihito and Shinobu heavily reminded me of Sebastian (Hiro now playing Sebastian notwithstanding lol) and Ash from "Black Butler," I just assumed that Rihito would be okay. Then I remembered that Rihito =/= Sebastian so therefore there is absolutely NO reason why he would be okay after that.
> 
> So this little insert-segway was made.

She had burst out crying over something stupid. Or maybe it wasn't all _that_ stupid since it had really been a very stressful day. But between all the assassination attempts and that call from Grandfather and Shiori breaking down in her arms and that duel and Rihito bleeding way more than a healthy person should- it was no wonder she broke down at two AM in that emergency room.

She was positive it all started when her butler fainted.

They'd just left Shiori and Shinobu crying together, and Mei was pumped with adrenaline, her own eyes blurry- the contacts slipping slightly- and the Lucia's tears still wet on her dress. The night air had felt pretty good, nice and cool. Tami and Kanda had been with them, just as overwhelmed. Mameshiba was next to her, mumbling about how glad he was that the crazy chick was off their backs. All she knew was that it was over, the drama, the heartbreak, all of it- she hoped Shiori was just as content or would be. 

 _I'll be by your side_. Mei had meant every word, meant to stick with them like glue.

And Rihito had been there, alive, solid, _hers_. They were journeying through the school grounds, back to where the others were to break out the news, almost side by side. He was close- she could almost feel the warmth, because Rihito had always been warm, the pleasant kind, like the tea he makes. And he dimly smelled of roses- yes, she paid attention to this stuff, but no one had to know- and blood- really, that should have been her first clue, thinking back.

"What now?" she asked. About them? About Lucia? About the Hongo line? About Shinonome Mei? 

The sky had been dark but there had been enough starlight to see his face. Those dark eyes told her he understood what she was asking, but he really couldn't answer any more than those stars in the sky could. So he smiled in that slight puckered way- which she found just a little adorable-and said:

"If Mei-sama has no reservations, I can make you a hot pot of nerve-relaxation tea when we retire. I would suggest a good night's sleep for my lady. And tomorrow-"

He sucked in a breath. "We can tackle the burdens together."

Together. That was the most important part to her- to stay with him. It didn't matter how confused she was- just together was what she needed. Her heart had been racing. He was looking at her that way again- like she was the sun in his sky.

"Swear on it," she said, about to laugh.

Rihito placed a hand over his chest. Eyes shut as he prepared to bow. He did bow as his oath. And then in what had been the most horrifying moment of the day, toppled over. He had just collapsed at her feet, still locked in that bow. He hadn't even made a sound- that was how graceful it was- but Mei didn't see the grace at all. 

" **Rihito!** "

She fell beside him, gathered his head in her lap, and screamed- what she couldn't remember, but it must have been loud because Kanda and Kento jumped at them. The blood shone on the black tailcoat, glistened on her dress, spread on the pavement. He was bleeding, had been bleeding- how could she have forgotten that, for a second, she had forgotten- and it was there, holding him, how still he was, that just felt so so horribly wrong. Rihito didn't fall, didn't faint, not until now.

Kento dropped on his knees and reached for his brother. "Hey! Hey!" he cried.

She didn't remember what he said but Mameshiba was shouting. It looked like he was going to smack Rihito until he said something, anything- but Kanda was there too. The bespectacled butler knelt and yanked Kento back with one pull. He checked for a pulse and then sent one gloved palm into that jacket. It came out slathered with red.

"This is bad," he said, "come on. Mei-sama, you need to let go."

And then she noticed how tightly she was clinging onto Rihito. Hadn't even noticed. Let go, Kanda said. She probably should have- he was hurt and obviously she couldn't help. But maybe that was why she didn't let go. Because he was hurt and she didn't want anyone to touch him again. Not Tami, not Kanda, not Shinobu, not Kento.

"Four eyes, get off, get off, _please_ ," Kento said, almost begging, prying her away.

"Don't touch me!" she yelped, "who said you could touch me- who said- who said-"

Kanda had slung one of Rihito's arms over his shoulders. He walked ahead of all of them. But the blood was still on the ground, fresh and-

"Hey, hey, it's okay- it's okay," Kento said, pressing her face against his chest.

"Damn Mameshiba," she muttered, clinging onto him for dear life.

Then they were all in that blasted helicopter again, Kanda at the front, Tami beside him. Mei had been behind, Rihito's head on her shoulder, Kento silent beside them. She remembered her fingers in his hair, stroking the soft locks, stiffening at the thought of this being the last time. Because where would she be without him? And wouldn't that make him such a liar if he went through all this just to die on her?

It was unthinkable, to go back to life without him. She could leave St. Lucia's, could put those glasses back on, could do anything now but get rid of him. She'd like to say she needed him, but no, it was because- because she wanted him.

She wanted to hear his smooth voice. Wanted him to be her butler. Wanted his arms around her. These thoughts still messing her up, they made it there, some big name hospital she couldn't notice the name of. Kanda and Kento carried him out, hobbling straight for the emergency room. Kento might have told her to stay behind, but Mei didn't hear.

She remembered racing after them, Tami somewhere behind. And then she was blinded by the fluorescent lights, the smell of anti-septic, the white walls and tiles. She had been standing for a good long moment when the gurney rolled out. It was when they shoved Rihito on it, when the medics stuck that oxygen mask over his face, when the nurse ripped open his shirt- that Mei moved.

"Hey! Hey!" she cried at them, rushing alongside the gurney.

Hey was what she said. What she meant was- _don't touch him! don't take him! don't hurt him! don't you dare do anything to my Rihito!_

But Kento stopped her from going through those last doors. The ones with the flashing sign over them. She thrashed against him. "Let go, Mameshiba! Hell, let go! I'll kick your ass!" Some heads turned toward her- where was Kanda? With Tami back there right- she was causing a scene.

"You can't go in there, idiot!" he snapped, "you want to mess up the surgery!?"

Surgery. She froze, going limp in his arms. Kento breathed harshly, hugging her. Was it that bad? Was Rihito off so badly that they had to cut him open and put him back together? He told her he was fine, that he could handle that stupid duel. 

Maybe she never should have agreed. Maybe they should have just given up- but she had wanted to prove and win and keep. He wanted those things too. It hurt her brain. And really, her chest was clenching just thinking about Rihito on that operation table. No, he would pull through- S rank, the perfect butler, but- he was human, warm-blooded, no exception to pain and death.

"I wasn't listening to the doctor," she said, turning to face her friend, "how bad is it?"

Kento turned aside, let go, scratched his head. "Four-eyed udon, spacing out on the important things." He scoffed. "A lot of blood loss. The wounds on his arms all need stitches. The wound in the side was re-opened; it hit his gut, you know that? Bastard didn't think that was worth mentioning before the fight. And the one on the back's the worst- broke a bunch of veins or something. They said any deeper and-"

"Stop."

Mei felt heat in her throat. That was the longest list of someone's ailments she had ever heard- the last time had been when her parents died. She shuddered. No, not again. It wouldn't happen again. But it sounded so... bad. Did Rihito think she was worth all that suffering? That she'd be okay with him being injured this much? 

"I'm sorry," Kento said. And she saw the red in his eyes. Kento was going to cry.

And here she was getting angry. "Mameshiba..." Guilt, guilt.

"We were never close," he muttered, "but he's my brother." The words popped out a bit choked.

"No, no- it's okay." She hugged him fiercely, biting the words out. "It's going to be okay."

They stayed like that for a while, no words, just breaths. Kanda came in asking for Kento- they had to go back and tell everyone what was going on. Mei could stay if she wanted- she hadn't answered him; just stayed. Kento went back- "it's what he'd do in my place." 

And that left Mei sitting alone on those plastic chairs, NHK broadcasting mute news in a screen across from her, the surgery doors still locked. She glanced at her hands- some stains were on them- Rihito's blood. She shook her head. The cell phone rang, nearly sending her toppling out of her seat. But her mind had been blank anyway, only one thing on her mind- save him, save him, save him.

"H- hello?" she answered shakily.

"I heard what happened," the heavy voice replied. Grandfather.

"That fast?" That fast? So was word about everything out now?

"Yes... is the butler fine?"

"I- I don't know." She was shaking.

"Hm. Mei, I called to tell you: I'm proud."

"Grand-"

He hung up. _I'm proud_. How long had he yearned to say those words to her father instead? Her heart was going to hop out. The phone clattered on the ground. That meant she had succeeded. Grandfather was proud of her- she was worthy of the Hongos. And somehow a giant weight rolled off her shoulders, leaving her numb, somewhere between totally awesome and wanting to jump off a cliff.

The signs stopped flashing. The doors opened. Mei knew she was staring like an idiot when the nurse approached her.

"Shinonome Mei-san?"

She nodded. "Ye- yeah." And then, "Is he...?"

"Stable." The older woman smiled. "Would you like to see him?"

She wanted to faint. He survived. "Yeah, yeah, that'd be nice."

After they let her into the room he was being kept, she was left alone. It was a dark, sterile place, only the lines on the cardiac monitor glowing- she hoped those were normal readings. Mei found herself in a little sofa beside him- when someone had pulled that out for her, she had no idea- and even though she wanted to look at everything but him, she was looking at nothing but him.

She didn't know what time it was. It wasn't like he could get up and tell her. The truth was she'd seen Rihito in a lot of moments, but never like this. She hated it. Seeing him lying their, small, frail, hurt.

It was the first time she'd seen him out of uniform- actually, out of anything. She could see the thick bandages around his middle, looping around the shoulders and forearm. And the tubes of blood and IV were running all over him. It was surreal- he was supposed to be perfect, infallible, always there. But now she just wished she could protect _him_ for once, heal all the damage, shield him from all harm. 

Since when did she start caring so much about that weirdo who showed up one day? Never in her wildest dreams would she have imagined herself caring so much about this weirdo butler.

Mei couldn't read his face. The eyes were shut, breathing shallow. He looked young like that, really young. And then looking at that vulnerability, she felt her own shell crack. There was no one around and the past months finally caught up with her. It was 2 AM.

Shinonome Mei let out a long sob. She should have taken out the contacts. The tears just kept flowing and she was shaking from each heave. It felt like forever before that sobbing gave way to sniffling. 

" _Mei... sama_?"

She froze. Rihito was looking up at her with half-hooded eyes, whatever drug in his system not quite gone, voice a near whisper. She kept staring at him, heart pounding, the tears frozen.

"Rihito," she gasped, snatching his limp hand in her own. She held onto it. She found the corners of her mouth lifting. Smiling and crying, as unbecoming of a lady as they came.

"Are you ok- okay?" he mumbled, straining to speak, "my lady, why are you crying?"

Mei shook her head again and again, throat to tight to speak. He was alive- he'd be okay- he was talking- he was with her- he was alive, alive, alive-

" _I'm sorry_ ," he said. 

"Don't be stupid," she choked, "you have nothing to be sorry about. For an S-rank, you sure are dumb."

His gaze softened even more, if that was possible. "I'll make you... that... tea."

"You can't do anything," she almost snapped, "I don't want you to make tea. What kind of lady makes her butler do that when he can barely breathe?!"

"Mei-sama... are you-"

"No, I'm not- not okay," she admitted at last, "because I'm the reason you're lying here like this."

He didn't say anything for a moment. She wondered if he passed out. But a squeeze on her hand told her otherwise. She met his gaze with blurry eyes. 

"But Mei-sama... is worth it. For her, I would gladly face a thousand swords. You've taught me so much- I think... because of you, I've changed."

Rihito smiled.

The tears came back. 

Her hand stayed intertwined with his until the hours flew by, until he fell back asleep, until dawn came, until Mei realized everything would be fine. And still her hand stayed.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed this little piece.


End file.
